


Stuffed Full

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Dean, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Come Marking, Consensual Underage Sex, Dean in a Skirt, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Humiliation, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mentioned Gang Bang, Mentioned Sex Club, Name-Calling, Older Castiel, Orgasm Denial, Partner sharing, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Sounding, Submissive Dean, Teen Dean, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Castiel had been entertaining the idea for awhile and with a bit of creativity he had finally figured out how to implement it.





	Stuffed Full

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

He’d had the idea in his head for awhile but figuring out how to put it into practice had taken creativity. Castiel had gotten a strap-on, one with a deliciously large and vibrating attachment, to use on Dean in a sinfully different way. Instead of it being worn in the traditional sense Castiel worked Dean loose enough to take the wide toy all the while planning to use the harness to keep it in place.

It was almost four inches across and he knew it would leave a gorgeous gape when it finally came out.

Castiel curled four fingers inside of Dean’s tight, hot little body and stroked against his prostate until Dean was sobbing in desperation. He could feel the way he jerked and shuddered at each touch before Castiel eased his fingers out of Dean’s loose hole.

His pink rim was red and puffy, loose and ready, as Castiel tilted Dean’s hips up higher so he could pour lube directly into his ass to help ease the gigantic toy’s way. The first gush of the liquid had Dean jerking and his ass clenching but he maintained his position no matter how his muscles shook.

“Good boy.” Castiel breathed in appreciation before setting the bottle down and immediately setting about working the dildo into Dean’s eager little hole. His boy was always so quick to please and desperate for approval.

Castiel loved it.

It took patience to work every single inch of the dildo into Dean’s tight body and every bit of his restraint at the sight of Dean’s small hole spreading wide to accommodate the toy’s girth. When it was fully seated inside of Dean it would actually add several pounds to his weight.

Inch by inch he pushed it deeper and deeper. He felt Dean jerk as it pushed deep and a soft gasping whimper escaped as Castiel kept working it in. The last four inches of the toy, towards the base, were even thicker and Dean was releasing choked noises as his ass spread to accept the rest of the toy.

Castiel gave himself a few moments to marvel at the sight of the thick base spreading Dean’s cheeks wide apart before maneuvering Dean so the straps around his thighs would move into place so he could start the hard process of actually attaching the dildo to the harness.

It took a bit of effort and each time the dildo moved Dean released another wrecked sound but he succeeded in attaching the toy to the harness. Castiel’s fingers moved over the straps and without pause he secured the harness so it wouldn’t move. The attachment he’d chosen had been a special treat just for Dean.

His boy’s ass was so greedy for more and Castiel knew he could work Dean up to taking the biggest toy on the market. It was a goal he’d set for them.

Castiel slowly helped Dean move until he was sitting. The end result had Castiel straining against his pants and Dean staring at him with rounded eyes on a youthful flushed face. Dean sat there on the edge of the bed, sweating and whining, with a dildo secured in his ass and a pretty pink cockcage trapping his small cock. The bright pink of the sound winked at him where it rested at the head of Dean’s cock.

A band fit tightly around the base of Dean’s soft balls, squeezing them tightly, and now they were a lovely dark color that Castiel admired.

Dean’s flat stomach effortlessly showed the obscene outline of the monstrous dildo resting snugly inside of his body. Castiel’s eyes took in the impressive width of it and the sixteen inches of it being housed inside of Dean.

It was a gorgeous picture and Castiel jerked Dean close for a rough kiss as he teased the head of Dean’s cock with the sound. When he pulled back it was to breathe words against the teenager’s lips that had him shaking. “You always look so beautiful stuffed full.” He pulled back and indicated the other items. “Put on your clothes you have a long day ahead of you and I know you want to be good for me.”

* * *

Dean watched Castiel pick up his towel from their shower and Dean flushed at the memory of Castiel’s lips around his cock with Castiel’s thick fingers pumping into his ass, making his already stuffed hole ache even more, while the water pounded down on them.

He flushed as he picked up the skirt, impossibly short as it was, before looking around for underwear or panties or something but Castiel was shaking his head. “No. I only want you wearing the skirt.”

Dean ached as he shifted and couldn’t stop the whines from escaping at each shift. He could feel the heavy weight of the dildo inside of him. His cock and balls throbbed where they were restrained as the arousal Castiel had stoked twisted inside of him without any sign of release.

Castiel helped Dean and a low sound escaped him at the feeling of the toy inside of him when he tried to bend. He saw spots and gasped as his body jerked at the sensation. Fortunately Dean managed his skirt and muttered to himself when he ended up wearing sandals because he wasn’t asking for help with those. The shirt was tight and anyone looking closely would see the faint outline of the toy inside of him when he sat or leaned.

On trembling legs he followed Castiel out of the older man’s house.

“You’re in luck, Dean.” Castiel spoke when they ended the mall and Dean tensed at the amused tone in the older man’s voice. “That dildo inside of you came with a remote. I had to pay extra for the customization of your newest toy but it’s always worth it.”

Dean felt his ass clench down and then the toy came to life as he stumbled slightly at the feeling of it. “Oh  _fuck_.” Dean’s fingers clenched around Castiel’s shirt as he bit his lip and almost sobbed at the sensation. “Fuck fuck fuck.”

“Now is that anyway to talk? I expect better from you. Behave yourself in public or I’m going to spank that ass of yours cherry red when we get back to my house.” it was soft and chiding as Dean felt himself being led, on very unstable legs, further into the mall full of people.

Some people stared at him as he walked next to Castiel, others made comments and Dean could hear several catcalls as Castiel led him through the stores as though nothing was out of the ordinary. The whole time the older man played with the remote until Dean was a whimpering mess and shaking on his feet while Castiel calmly looked at a watch.

He had flushed scarlet when someone commented on how impressed they were with Castiel that he supported his _son_ dressing as he wanted. Dean had squirmed as Castiel had wrapped an arm around Dean’s shoulders and offered an indulgent smile before thanking the woman.

If the woman had known what was really happening she’d have been making a call and the day would have gone in a completely different direction.

“Dean I dropped one, could you pick it up?” the voice snapped him out of the torturous pleasure and fullness he’d been focusing on. Glancing down Dean saw the watch that was several paces back from where they had been standing. He also saw a few people staring at him and an older man subtly palming himself with obvious lust in his gaze.

“Bu—” Dean swallowed at the realization of what Castiel was asking.

“Please?” it honestly wasn’t a request but more of a disguised command that had Dean moving back. Instead of crouching down to pick it up and circumventing Castiel’s request he bent over to pick it up.

There was a low, filthy sounding groan from the direction of the man who had been rubbing himself through his pants.

The toy inside him was still vibrating as he clenched around it, everything under the skirt very obviously on display, before he picked up the watch. He could hear a strangled sound behind him and flushed darkly as he righted to hand Castiel the watch completely unable to meet his eyes.

“You know he saw everything.” came the soft voice and Dean shuddered, “He saw that toy buried up your slutty ass and your purple little balls.” the toy’s setting was turned up higher as Dean bit back a needy moan and his hips jerked as his ass clenched down viciously.

“ _Castiel_.” he managed roughly as his cheeks heated up and embarrassment at the knowledge that the older man had looked up his skirt, saw a dildo inside him and his bound balls.

“I think I want this one.” he sat the others down and as he turned he knocked a few down. A few movements and he’d managed to scatter them in multiple directions. “Can you pick those up? I seem to be clumsy today.”

Dean barely heard the man who had been watching him  _thank_  Castiel for the show as he bent over once more to pick them up. Embarrassment and humiliation near crippling as the toy reminded him it was still there and the skirt showed everything to anyone who looked.

At Castiel’s reminder he bent to pick each watch up individually, flashing everything under the short skirt each time he bent, until every last watch had been picked up and Dean could feel hungry eyes of several men fixed on him.

They were walking out of the store and towards the food court when Castiel grinned with delight. “Every time you bend over you get to show off that dildo stretching your little hole wide open and those poor, aching balls of yours.” he hummed with approval as he played with the remote again. “That harness is specifically designed so it won’t cover up so much of your hole. It gives anyone who looks a nice view of the toy inside you and your pretty ass. They can only imagine being the thing splitting your hole wide and filling you up.”

Dean flushed darker and felt a hand touching his side as they walked. Castiel waved him towards a few seats as he went to order and Dean moaned brokenly when he sat down as the toy continued to vibrate inside him. He had barely been able to hold back a sound when he’d first sat down on the cool chair but now with the toy increasing in intensity, causing choked moans to escape no matter how hard he tried to bite them back, was drawing a few interested looks.

They ate in silence, or relative silence because it was broken by soft moans and a low hum, until Castiel was urging him back up.

It continued for most of the afternoon with Dean being  _asked_  to bend over to pick things up and Castiel playing with the settings on the remote until Dean was close to getting on his knees to beg for a release.

He wasn’t surprised when Castiel, speaking lowly with a man who had watched him bend over, waved him over. It wasn’t the first time Castiel had shared him in some manner and Dean knew it wouldn’t be the last. He was regularly fucked by a large variety of men. Castiel was always more than happy to indulge their requests.

“This man is interested in a little more of a hands on show. Are you going to be good for him, Dean?”

Dean bit his lip and nodded, cheeks flushed and eyes wide, as he followed after the man. They ended up in the bathroom with Dean bent over the sink and the man grinding his hard, fat cock up against Dean’s stuffed ass.

He muffled his sounds as the man grunted and groaned before shifting him into a better position. Something wet and slick was rubbed between his thighs before the man pushed his cock between them.

Humiliation had him trembling as the man fucked himself between Dean’s thighs, grunting louder and louder as he chased his release, as Dean gripped the sink. The dildo inside of him was at its highest setting yet and Dean moaned brokenly as the man got off as best he could.

Then the man’s hard cock was pulling back, his skirt pushed up and Dean could hear the man jerking off, before he came in stripes over Dean’s ass.

The skirt fell back down and Dean stood on shaky legs as the man stared at him with lustful eyes. “Sinful little whore.” Was the last thing Dean heard as he stumbled out of the bathroom and back to Castiel who was casually chatting with a pretty red head.

“Feeling better, _son_?” he asked with a knowing glint in his eyes, “You’ve been horribly flushed and shaky all day.”

“Yes.” He could feel the man’s release coating his ass and the lube between his thighs as he shifted on his feet. “I’m ready when you are.”

Castiel turned back to the red head and Dean barely heard the soft conversation before she was grinning at Castiel, pushing something into his hand and walking away with a sway to her hips.

“You’re doing so good. Keeping that toy buried in that tight hole of yours, giving so many free shows and making such beautiful sounds. Helping a man in need and I'm sure you'll help several more before we leave.” Castiel practically purred the words and Dean could feel him standing behind him, warm and solid, as he subtly ground against Dean’s ass. “We get home and I’m going to fuck you right in the entry way with that skirt still on.”

Dean followed along with Castiel as they moved through the mall.

“Maybe if you’re lucky I’ll take you to the club a few towns over and we’ll let that little hole of yours get filled repeatedly for hours.” Dean shuddered at the memories Castiel’s words stirred up.

The first time Castiel had taken him to the club he’d been completely naked, blindfolded, gagged and trussed up as Castiel had let any interested party in the sex club use his ass until his hole had been fucked sloppy. It had been hours and hours of sex. From the club's opening until the club closed Dean had been in near constant use as Castiel had watched from nearby. None of the men who had fucked him seemed to care that he was far too young to be in a sex club let alone offered up for public use while a man older then his actual father watched.

Castiel had then gotten off at the feeling of fucking through the mess countless men had left behind in his ruined, sloppy hole. It had been the older man’s gift to himself for his fortieth birthday and Dean had promised him whatever he wanted. Castiel had wanted Dean used repeatedly until he couldn't stand and could only lie there taking it until the club closed. After that Dean had been taken back multiple times, more times than he could remember actually, to the point that he'd lost track of how many men had used him since he'd entered a relationship with Castiel.

It was only ten minutes later that another man, after Castiel had Dean bend over for another item, spoke to Castiel about his  _son_ and Dean found himself following another man into a bathroom where this time he was instructed to hit his knees because the older man wanted to 'fuck his pretty little cocksucking mouth'. Fingers dug into his hair and the older man vigorously fucked his throat until it was raw and Dean was whimpering against the feeling of the toy vibrating merrily inside of him.

**Author's Note:**

> That's a bit different, right? And it wasn't angsty! I figured you all could use a break with this fic.
> 
> \--Yes I'm using this next bit on each of the new fics I post since it fits all of them (yay copy and paste).--
> 
> Again I'm still going through that folder on my laptop though I keep getting a bit distracted so this is getting dragged out a bit. This fic is another one that was waiting to be fixed and posted (though it has seen two different versions I'm only posting the finished second version).
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you thought! I'm hoping that maybe during my hiatus (and after having posted my reason for focusing on other fandoms) readers who read/bookmark/leave kudos will now take the time to leave a comment.


End file.
